It's time to say the truth !
by Naaa
Summary: Se situe avant l'épilogue de ma précédente fic intitulée : Epic Love. C'est le moment de l'annoncer a tout le monde et c'est loin d'etre facile a dire ! Enjoy guys !


_Après de longs mois de silence, je reviens pour quelque chose de plus court que d'habitude. Une demande d'une lectrice il y a de ça plus d'un an se réalise enfin. Et oui, après une petite (grande) insomnie, j'ai sorti mon ordinateur de sous le lit et j'ai laissé mes doigts glisser sur le clavier. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon moment TIVA pour vous remettre les idées en place et laisser le sommeil vous envahir juste après ? Sachez aussi que la passion de l'écriture ne m'a pas abandonnée mais que l'inspiration n'est vraiment plus ce qu'elle était. Cependant, j'ai quelques idées, dont une assez surprenante je dois l'admettre, qui germe dans mon esprit. Reste à trouver le temps et l'inspiration nécessaire à la réalisation de ce beau projet. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vous donner un moment de plaisir avec ce petit bout d'écriture réalisé dans les méandres de la nuit et qui je dois l'admettre est tout à fait inattendu ! Enjoy !_

Je fermais les yeux attendant patiemment que mon rythme cardiaque redevienne normal. Pourtant après dix minutes dans le noir le plus total mon cœur battait toujours à tout rompre. A croire qu'il ne se calmerait jamais.

**Bon sang Ziva tu ne vas pas te mettre à paniquer pour un truc pareil ? Personne ne va mourir enfin … Quoi que ? Il n'oserait tout de même pas ?**

Gibbs allait me tuer, aucun doute ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune issue possible, c'était d'une évidence déconcertante. Si seulement j'avais été du genre à prendre la fuite on n'en aurait pas été là. Je repris contenance et appuyait sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur pour le remettre en marche. Une fois les portes ouvertes, je pris une grande inspiration et me dirigeais déterminée vers l'open space.

**Bonjour.**

**Salut Mcgee,** je souriais faiblement et pris place à mon bureau.

J'étais rentrée d'Irak il y'a un mois et Gibbs s'était montré bien plus conciliant que je ne l'avais pensé. Il n'avait posé aucune question concernant mon départ précipité et s'était simplement contenté de prendre des nouvelles de Tony. Il avait paru soulagé lorsque je lui avais signifié son retour quelques semaines plus tard, un soulagement largement partagé. Je comptais les jours, les heures, les minutes et parfois même les secondes. Il était indispensable qu'il rentre très rapidement, sa présence à mes côtés était vitale. J'avais compris il y a de ça longtemps que je ne me passerais plus jamais de lui. Oh non !

**Tu as eu des nouvelles de Tony ?**

**Oui je l'ai eu sur internet hier soir, il va très bien mais regrette énormément la climatisation des bureaux. **

Mcgee ria a gorge déployée et je repensais a ce doux moment que nous avions passé hier soir par camera interposée.

**Tu parais épuisée.** Je souriais faiblement en acquiesçant.

**Il est tard ici, pour toi la journée commence mais pour moi elle se termine. J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée,** ajoutais-je faiblement**. Mon moment de bonheur.** Il sourit tristement.

**Bientôt tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais moment, je te le promets.**

**Je sais.** Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

**Et puis j'en ai marre de cette satanée chaleur, je veux la clim, mon corps la réclame inlassablement.** **On crevé de chaud ici !** Je riais et fixais mon regard au sien

Ses yeux, oh ses yeux à lui. Ses prunelles qui me faisaient faillirent un peu plus à chaque instant, ce regard tendre qui m'était toujours destiné lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi. Et puis ce sourire, ce magnifique sourire franc que j'avais toujours connu. Oh oui c'était bien mon Tony, mon amour.

**Tu es beau mon amour, tu le sais ca ?**

**On me le dit souvent.** Il riait et moi aussi.

**Je te fais sans doute trop de compliment,** répliquais-je peu après lui.

**Et moi je ne t'en fait pas assez,** après quelques secondes il ajouta**, je failli à mon rôle de fiancé là. **

**Sans doute,** répondis-je à demi-mot. **Non je plaisante, bien sûr que non, tu es parfaitement parfait avec moi.**

**Et moi qui pensais qu'au Mossad on vous apprenait à mentir … Grossière erreur, je dois l'avouer.**

Je souriais malgré moi, surprise qu'il évoque mon passé avec désinvolture. Comme si tout ceci n'avait finalement été qu'une courte période de ma vie, sans aucune conséquence sur le présent. C'était pourtant le contraire. Je repris ma contemplation de son visage en enfouissant un peu plus mon crane dans l'oreiller avant d'ajuster l'écran de l'ordinateur portable sur mes genoux. J'avais à l' instant même l'irrésistible envie de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, de les ébouriffer. Il finirait par me réprimander, clamant haut et fort que ses cheveux étaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et qu'ils se devaient d'être manipulés avec le plus grand soin. Je me mis à rire.

**Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui provoque ton hilarité ?**

**Toi,** répondis-je simplement. **Je pensais seulement à tes drôles de réactions à chaque fois que je passe mes doigts dans ta tignasse.**

**Très drôle effectivement.** Il fit la moue et je ne pus empêcher mon rire de repartir de plus bel.

**Tu me manques,** dit-il simplement. **Bien plus que tu ne le devrais. Tu as pris une trop grande place dans ma vie, le pire c'est que c'est irrévocable.** Il avait dit ça l'air de rien.

**Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour te plaire, c'est CA le pire.** **Tu me manques aussi,** ajoutais-je après quelques secondes**. Terriblement et irrévocablement. J'ai hâte que tu rentres, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.**

A cet instant j'eu l'envie de lui dire, de lui crier ses mots que j'avais tu a tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant. Deux semaines que j'étais au courant mais je voulais lui annoncer de vive voix, je voulais qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, je voulais qu'il … Je voulais qu'il m'aime de la plus belle des façons.

**Je vais devoir te laisser, le jour se lève.**

**D'accord,** répondis-je déçu. **J'espère ne pas avoir à patienter longtemps avant de pouvoir te revoir ?**

**Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien te promettre.**

**Je sais bien. Je t'aime mon amour.**

**Je sais,** j'avais le regard brillant et du réprimer un sanglot. **Je t'aime aussi.** La traitresse perla sur ma joue.

Lorsque je levais les yeux, j'aperçu Gibbs et son éternel café en main s'approcher du bureau. Mes mains devinrent rapidement moites et ma gorge sèche. Il fallait pourtant que je lui dise et je du réprimer tout un tas d'émotion avant d'annoncer à voix haute.

**J'ai besoin de te parler.**

Il ne pipa mot et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'espace clos qu'était l'ascenseur. Aucune échappatoire possible !

**Je ne suis pas ici pour réclamer ta permission ni même pour te demander ta bénédiction. Je vais juste être franche et direct avec toi. Je suis enceinte !**

Le silence était éloquent et j'aurais préféré qu'il hurle… Ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourtant, après quelques minutes il reprit contenance.

**Tony est au courant ?**

**Non,** répondis-je du tac o tac**. Je ne veux pas le mettre au courant par téléphone. Je préfère attendre son retour et j'espère que tu respecteras ma décision.**

**Ce n'est pas à moi de lui annoncer. **

**Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été d'accord avec tout ça et je sais aussi que tu ne le seras peut-être jamais mais … Mais je suis heureuse et lui aussi et même si on a failli à notre promesse de ne pas mélanger notre vie privée et le travail un bon nombre de fois et bien je reste persuadée qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. **

**Venant de toi c'est bien surprenant. Oh bien sûr, j'ai compris à l'instant même ou tu es entrée dans l'équipe qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre toi et lui mais j'ai voulu fermer les yeux, pensant aveuglement que vous n'oseriez jamais franchir le pas. Je me suis trompé et ça a eu de lourdes conséquences mais … Mais je crois que je ne suis plus en droit de quoi que ce soit, je me trompe ?**

**J'ai changé Gibbs, j'en suis consciente et … Et c'est grâce à lui.**

**Je sais,** reprit-il un instant plus tard. **Tu feras une excellente maman.**

**Merci,** répondis-je sincèrement.

**Et Tony fera un très bon père,** puis il ajouta, **ne t'avise pas de le lui répéter il pourrait croire que je m'assagis.** Je souriais largement.

**C'est promis. **J'appuyais sur le bouton de marche de l'ascenseur et abandonnait mon patron a l'étage d'Abby. **Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je la prévienne moi-même. Nul besoin qu'elle ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Autant éviter un drame.**

**Bonne chance.**

J'avançais vers le labo d'Abby à pas mesuré en espérant qu'elle ne crierait pas trop fort de joie à l'annonce de cette grossesse. Abby pouvait parfois être du genre très démonstrative… Non, à y réfléchir elle était TOUT LE TEMPS très démonstrative. La musique assourdissante résonnait dans tout l'étage et je dû me précipiter sur la stéréo pour arrêter le massacre.

**Abby ce bruit est tout simplement assourdissant.**

**Mais non et puis ce n'est pas du bruit, c'est de la musique très chère Ziva. Mais passons, comment vas-tu ?**

**Je vais très bien,** oh oui j'allais plus que bien même**, et toi ?**

**Oh et bien vois-tu, je suis quelque peu dépitée. On a perdu de peu avec les sœurs hier soir, j'étais à deux doigts de faire un strike qui nous aurait donné la victoire et … Bam ! J'ai échoué !**

**Désolé de l'apprendre,** répondis-je sincère.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui demandait de s'asseoir.

**Quoi ? Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tony, oh non ne …**

**Abby,** hurlais-je pour surpasser sa voix**. Il n'est rien arrivé à Tony !**

**Oh, bon je suis soulagée. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait asseoir ?**

**Et bien … C'est assez compliqué enfaite.**

**Oh allez Ziva, accouche bon sang !**

**Laisse-moi quelques mois quand même,** répondis-je du tac o tac fière que sa repartie tombe à pic.

**Tu … Tu …**

**Je ?**

**Tu es enceinte ? Non, non, non …**

**Non ?**

**Oui, oui, oui,** reprit-elle**. Tu es EN-CEIN-TE ! Oh mon Dieu c'est merveilleux, **elle sauta de sa chaise et vint me serrer dans ses bras. **C'est formidable, oh je n'y crois pas**. Elle hurlait littéralement dans mes oreilles et j'en vins à regretter la musique qu'elle écoutait à mon arrivée. **Mais depuis quand ? Est-ce que Tony est au courant ? C'est une fille ? Un garçon ? Des jumeaux ?**

**Oula stop Abby, **je riais faiblement. **Une question à la fois.**

**D'accord, d'accord.** Elle fit mine de reprendre contenance et s'assaillit mais son sourire resta identique.

**Je suis enceinte de deux mois, Tony n'est pas au courant je préfère attendre son retour. **

**Et alors le sexe ?** Elle sautillait sur sa chaise impatiente de la réponse.

**Pour une scientifique tu n'es pas très perspicace Abby. Et moi qui te pensais infaillible. Il est un peu tôt pour connaitre le sexe. Par conte je peux t'assurer avec certitude qu'il n y a qu'un bébé.**

**Tu es enceinte, tu es enceinte, tu es enceinte, tu es enceinte … C'est merveilleux ! **

**Qui est enceinte ?** Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée du labo.

**Ziva est enceinte Mcgee, c'est merveilleux.**

Cette fois ci, Abby sauta de sa chaise et vint faire la danse de la fertilité autour de moi. Le fou rire qui s'en suivi fut mémorable. Autant que la réaction de Tony un mois plus tard.

….

Alors ? Verdict ? J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu et que la lectrice ayant réclamé ceci se reconnaitra même après tout ce temps. Je vous dis a très bientôt chers lecteurs et surtout n'oubliez pas … A vos claviers ! =)


End file.
